Series One
"It's always the little lies that get us in the end." - Slogan Series One of Little Lies consists of 10 episodes. The series takes place after the events of "The Real World" in Veritas. It is set in 2013. The first episode was released on the 5th June 2014, as of 2015 no further episodes have been planned for production. Overview After Audrey kills the man who murdered Jordan Crocker, she and Robin discover they are related, an old friend Paul Stainer comes back into Robin's life, Claire Colbourne makes things more difficult for the police and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers wit the help of Alexandra Nelson. Main Plot Lines *The arrival of new D.C.I. Audrey King. *Robin running into Paul Stainer after almost a year. *Amanda Crocker resurfacing in Glasgow after fleeing Kelton. *Audrey and Robin discovering they are related and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers. *Robin's new friendship with David Rankin. *New Detective Constable William Harwood begins his career in CID. Characters Main Characters *Detective Inspector. Robin Sheppard (10/10 episodes) *Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey King (10/10 episodes) *Dr. Alexandra Nelson (7/10 episodes) *Detective Constable. William Harwood (7/10 episodes) *Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir (8/10 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (10/10 episodes) Recurring Characters (appears in 3 episodes or more) *Claire Colbourne (5/10 episodes) *Detective Superintendent. Ephraim Sheppard (4/10 episodes) *Paul Stainer (4/10 episodes) *Alice Prentice (4/10 episodes) *David Rankin (4/10 episodes) *Helen Sheppard (3/10 episodes) Minor Characters (appears in 2 episodes or less) *Samuel McKay (2/10 episodes) *Mary McFarlane (2/10 episodes) *First Minister Marion Hamilton (2/10 episodes) *Nathan Rush (1/10 episodes) *Amanda Crocker (1/10 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "The New Girl " The new DCI, Audrey King arrives for her first day and meets both her new Boss, Chief Supt. Matthew Weir and her new partner, DI Robin Sheppard. Her first case as DCI is the continuing investigation of two murders in the Chryston area. When investigating King and Sheppard are attacked by the killer along the Strathkelvin Railway Path resulting in the killer being killed himself by King. Later the case is linked with the murder of local star, Jordan Crocker and King and Sheppard discover they are related by blood and are cousins. 1.02 "You Again " While investigating a missing persons case Robin and Audrey run into Paul Stainer, an old friend of Robin who he parted ways with almost a year ago when Robin walked out on Paul overnight and Audrey has more questions about her family and where her roots lie. 1.03 "Sweeter In History " Robin tries to explain why he walked out on Paul, Audrey looks through police records on her parents disappearance and uncovers some hidden truths about her them. 1.04 "Stage Fright " Chief Superintendent Weir assigns newly qualified Detective Constable William Harwood to Robin and Audrey during their investigation of a prop gun being swapped out for the genuine article during live performance at a theater resulting in a murder. 1.05 "Great Expectations " Claire comes to Robin with a story of a 17 years old boy who left school never came home. Audrey, Robin and DC Harwood discover he was cracking under the pressure of his parents high expectations and hiding a secret from them out of fear but Robin is taken off the case when he punches the father. 1.06 "Slipped Away " After a young man begins to believe he murdered his girlfriend in a car accident he becomes a risk to himself and others. Audrey and William along with the help of Sarah try to find him before he does anything out of guilt while Robin is under suspension. 1.07 "All My Friends " Weir reinstates Robin and they investigate the murder of a college student with half of her classmates are potential suspects. 1.08 "Back In Black " The investigation into the murder of the brother of Scotland's First Minister in the west end of Glasgow is launched by Weir, only to come across con artist Amanda Crocker who appears to be pulling a long con on the son of the deceased. Meanwhile David Rankin extends a hand of friendship to Robin. 1.09 "Left With Someone Else " Audrey, Robin and William investigate the disappearance of a young woman who was last seen leaving a bar with an unknown man who she seems to know while none of her friends have heard of him. 1.10 "This Isn't The End " Alice calls Robin for help as Paul didn't come home from a job and has been missing for almost two days with no one knows anything about it and Nelson believes she has uncovered what really happened to Audrey King mother and her and Sammy's father all those years ago. Crossover Between episodes four and five of Little Lies, there is a crossover episode of The Black Isle Mysteries in which King and Sheppard make guest appearances. The episode is titled "The One That Got Away" Soundtrack/Themes *Robin Sheppard's Theme - "Medicine" by Daughter *Audrey King's Theme - "Where We Are" by Billy The Kid *Sarah Kyle's Theme - "Ordinary Day" by Emily Mover *Claire Colbourne's Theme - "The Sting" by Gabriella Cilmi *Robin & David's Theme - "Time" by Steve Grand *Robin & Paul's Theme - "Say Something" by Tanner Patrick (cover) Category:Seasons